


I'm Half Crazy...

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy the diesel railcar discovers just how deeply Toby the tram engine carries a grudge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Half Crazy...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This drabble of exactly 100 words was written for a challenge on another adult-oriented site requiring use of the words Damp, Daisy, Delight

Daisy the diesel railcar was shocked to hear Toby the tram engine explain why he had appealed to her vanity and dared her to visit the barren, windswept summit of Culdee Fell on this damp night. “How dare you call my coach, Henrietta, ‘rubbish,’” he snarled. “What a delight it will be to avenge her honor!” Toby suddenly rushed Daisy and slammed his cowcatcher into her face. His six wheels, accustomed to carrying stones, easily overpowered her pampered four and propelled her, screaming, into the void. She crashed down Devil’s Back ridge, pin-wheeling into the Irish Sea 2046 feet below.


End file.
